1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for performing maintenance of a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, data consolidation in a storage system has been generally performed by a SAN (Storage Area Network) along with an increase in data amount handled in an information system.
A storage system includes a disk drive, a controller, a power unit or the like and can be replaced and added part by part when a failure has occurred. However, since maintenance work such as the replacement and addition of components of the storage system requires special knowledge, a maintenance personnel does the work on site each time a failure occurs in many cases. Further, since the storage system consists of numerous parts, of which the life is not uniform, a maintenance personnel must do the work on site many times. Cost such as a labor cost increases due to the work by a maintenance personnel, and further it takes a time to recover a failure in some cases when a maintenance personnel cannot be secured.
In view of this, a technique for performing maintenance storage system (array chassis) by storage system in which the configuration of a disk drive, a controller, a power unit or the like is black boxed has been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, since maintenance is performed array chassis by array chassis, maintenance management can be easily performed compared with a conventional storage system that requires maintenance part by part.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-97318